Stargate CSI Crossover
by Fantasy Creature
Summary: As the name suggests, this is a Stargate CSI crossover. It is also listed under CSI, as CSI Stargate Crossover. Yeah, I know, it really varies a lot. Anyway, in this fic, Danny is accused of murdering a senator. I will attempt to get chapters up frequentl
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

(A.N. Hope you like it.)

It was a night like so many others when Nick went out to process a scene. When he got to the large and very fancy hotel, he had to haul all his equipment up to the 16th floor.

The room was empty. Aside from the dead guy in the middle of the floor, everything else was gone. _Everything._ There were dents in the carpet, where obviously a bed used to sit. There were marks on the wall where a picture used to hang. Seriously, whoever did this took cleaning up to a whole new level.

Brass walked over to him. "Busy night? The coroner was here an hour ago."

"Yeah." Nick replied. "DNA was so swamped that they had to call Greg in to help." With that, Nick began to process the room. He called to Brass, "What did SuperDave say about our vic?"

"TOD was about 6 hours ago. No visible wound, or cause of death."

"Electrocution?" Nick asked, looking up from his combing of the carpet.

Brass shook his head. "No burns."

"Who is he?" Nick asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a wallet on him."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick said, looking around at the empty room again.

Brass chuckled. "Yeah. I know what you mean. But we do have an I.D. on him. Senator Smith."

"Huh." Nick resumed his search. In the end he found a few hairs, and close to a thousand fingerprints. Who ever had cleaned this room, obviously only got rid of easy to see evidence. "I'll just get these to the lab."

(A.N. Please review! BTW I couldn't think of any original names for the Senator. Sorry to any Senator out there named Smith.)


	2. First Suspect

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

(A.N. Hope you like it.)

"Nick! Nick wait up!" Nick turned around to see Greg running up to him, papers in hand. "I've got the results on those hairs you sent me. They belong to a Dr. Daniel Jackson." Greg handed Nick the results.

"Thanks!" Nick said. "And I'm glad to see that you gave up that whole song-and-dance thing in your time as a CSI."

Greg looked mock hurt. "Give up my song-and dance? Never. You haven't heard the weirdest part yet!" Nick sighed.

"What is it Greg?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson was reported dead in '94." That had Nick's attention.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"You betcha." Greg seemed to really be enjoying this. "Not including '94, he's been reported dead at least 6 times since then. Each one was then been withdrawn a short time afterward."

"You can't withdraw a death certificate." Nick said incredulously.

Greg shrugged. "Well they did."

"Who's 'they'?" Nick asked, wishing that for once, Greg would just get to the point.

"The Airforce." Greg replied.

Nick nodded. "Oh, so he's a military man."

Greg shook his head. "No. An archeologist. Made some big claims a while back about the great pyramids being made by aliens. I loved to read the things he wrote." Nick raised his eyebrows. "Then he just disappeared from the academic community." Greg looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, great." Nick groaned. "A conspiracy theorist?" He sighed. "I'll go call him in."

(A.N. Please review! Sorry about the short chapters, I promise they'll come out frequently, preferably every day.)


	3. Classified

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

(A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, who were all so helpful and supportive. Thanks to Nanari, who pointed out that Daniel is a Dr., not Mr.)

Daniel sat in the interrogation room, wishing he had some coffee. It was really cold in here, and he'd been up all night. "Excuse me." He asked the guard at the door. "Why am I here?" Two men walked into the room.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson?" One of them said. He was wearing a lab coat, and his nametag read Greg Sanders. "Can I have your autograph?"

Daniel looked at him. "Why?" He asked slowly. "Do you need a sample of my handwriting?"

Greg shook his head. "No. I'm just a fan of your papers and stuff. Why'd you stop writing?"

Daniel took the blank paper Greg was holding and signed it. "I moved on to bigger things." He replied simply.

The other man cleared his throat. "Dr. Jackson? I'd like to ask you some questions."

"I must warn you," Daniel began. "Almost everything I do is highly classified."

The other man nodded. "I know. Do you realize how hard it was for me to find out anything you've been doing since '94?"

Daniel sighed. "Ah. '94. Great year." He looked at Greg, who was still just standing there. "May I please have some coffee? It's been a busy day." Greg left the room in a hurry. The other man looked after him as if to stop him, but it was to late.

"Ok." The man began. "Let's get started."

Daniel interrupted. "Can I know your name?"

The man shrugged. "Nick Stokes. I don't like to introduce myself. I've had problems before, you see. But since you asked."

"Yeah. Thanks." Daniel replied flatly.

"Now, where were you at about 7:00 last evening?"

"Classified." Daniel said simply.

"Ok. Can anyone vouch that you weren't in Senator Smith's hotel room last night?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope." Daniel looked extremely relaxed for someone being interrogated for murder. "Do I need a lawyer?" He asked. "Cause, I can tell you all the laws of ancient Babylon, but I'm not to clear on the current ones." It was just then that Greg returned with Daniel's coffee, complete with CSI mug. "Thanks."

"Uh, Nick?" Greg said. "There's a Lt. Col. Mitchell out there who wants to speak to you."

"Tell him I'll talk to him when I'm finished in here."

Greg was about to leave, when Daniel stopped him. "Can you tell Mitch, 'The Trust'?"

"The Trust?" Greg asked.

"Yes." Daniel said urgently. "It's a matter of national security. He'll know what it means." Greg shrugged and left.

Nick gritted his teeth. "Now." He said. "If that's the last interruption…" He looked at Daniel, who sipped his coffee.

(A.N. Please review! This is a little bit longer, but there are lots of short ones to come. LOL.)


	4. Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

(A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, again. Thanks especially, to all the people who helped me with Lt. Col.'s title. Yeah, I really can't do titles. LOL.)

Nick excited the interrogation room feeling annoyed. The only answer he'd managed to get out of Daniel Jackson was, 'classified'. He walked out to where visitors waited. A man stood and walked over to him. "Lt. Col. Mitchell?" Nick asked.

"Yes, sir." Mitchell said, inclining his head. "May I ask your name?"

"Nick Stokes."

"That man in there…" Here Mitchell pointed in the direction of the interrogation room. "Is needed. When can he be released?"

"Well, sir," Nick began uncomfortably. "His DNA was found at the crime scene, and he doesn't have an alibi."

"Can I have more information on this case then?" Mitchell asked.

Nick reluctantly answered, "All I can tell you is that Senator Smith was murdered, and Dr. Jackson is a major suspect."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "I guessed that much."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you any more." Nick said.

"Can I speak to Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"Briefly. And there'll be a guard in the room." Nick replied.

(A.N. Please review! And, yes I know these are short chapters, but at least I release every day. How about this, if I get ten reviews on this chapter I'll release a second one today.)


	5. Senator Smith

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

((A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, once again. I hope to continue posting a chapter a day, and I have plenty stored up. But I take a long time to write, so I'm pacing myself. Enjoy!))

The guard let Mitchell into the interrogation room, and stepped into the room. Daniel was just sitting at the table sipping at his coffee. Mitchell slipped into the seat across from him. He glanced at the guard.

"You said something about the Trust?" Mitchell asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Daniel seemed to be trying to tell him something important. "Senator Smith was a member."

"What?" Mitchell said, a little louder than was necessary. He lowered his voice. "Really." Daniel gave him a look that clearly said, 'obviously'. Mitchell stood quickly. "See you soon Daniel!" He said as he moved quickly out of the room. He pushed past the guard and out into the hall.

From there he took off running, following the signs and heading for the coroners'. He slammed open the doors. "Where's the senator?" He shouted at the man standing there.

He pointed at a drawer. "But sir…" He said tentatively. "That body hasn't had an autopsy."

"Good!" Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief. "That body is now the property of the US Airforce, and classified."

Nick burst through the doors. He had obviously seen Mitchell sprinting through the halls, and had come to see what's up. "Super-Dave, what's he doing here?" He pointed at Mitchell.

"He's come to take the body." Dave said simply.

"What?" Nick looked confused. "But we haven't done the autopsy yet!"

Dave nodded. "It's the property of the US Airforce, and classified." He replied.

Nick turned to Mitchell. "Is _everything _classified with you?"

Mitchell seemed to think about it for a second. "I had a shrimp salad for lunch, and it's casual Friday, but other than that, pretty much." Mitchell turned to Dave. "Can I guarantee that that body won't be touched before I get back?" Dave nodded, but Nick chose that time to step in.

"No you can not!" He stuck his head out into the hall. "Grissom!"

"What is it, Nick?" Grissom stepped in.

"He's trying to take the evidence!" Nick said. "More specifically, the body!"

Grissom looked at Mitchell. "That body is classified." Mitchell said.

"How can a body be classified?" Grissom asked.

Mitchell rubbed his temples as if at a loss for what to say. "It just is, Ok?

"But the body is a key piece of evidence." Grissom said. "Without it, we have no case."

"I don't care!" Mitchell said. "No one touches that body!" They were looking at him as if he were crazy. "If you'll excuse me." He took out a cell phone, and dialed. "Hello, General Landry, this is Lt. Col. Mitchell. We may have a situation here." He walked out of the room, turning back as he reached the door. He gesture to the drawer where the senator lay, clearly indicating again that no one was to touch it.

((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.))

((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soonBottom of Form


	6. New Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

((A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, once again. Enjoy!))

"Greg!" Nick called, coming into the lab. Greg turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I went back to the scene, and I found a scrap of paper, leading to a safety deposit box." Nick said.

"Wait." Greg interrupted. "Didn't Lt. Col. Mitchell say that the case was now being taken under the investigation of the Airforce?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Nick said dismissively. "But apparently the only people authorized to cover it are in Colorado, so I thought I'd just do a little investigation of my own until they get here." Greg looked like he was going to interrupt again, but Nick gave him a look that clearly said to let him finish. "Anyway, when I got to the bank, they said the woman who rented it hadn't paid her bill in just under a year, and they were getting rid of it. I called in and got a warrant just in case, and this is what I found." He held out two gold strips, intricately carved, and surprisingly heavy.

"What are they?" Greg asked.

Nick shrugged. "I have no idea."

Greg took them, and inspected them. "Then why did you bring them to me?"

"I thought you might be able to figure it out." Nick said.

"I'll try."

((A.N. Have you figured out what they are yet? You should have. Review!))

((A.N. Have you figured out what they are yet? You should have. Review!)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soonBottom of Form


	7. Uh oh

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

((A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, once again. Enjoy!))

Daniel looked up when Greg entered the room. _Oh no. _He thought when he saw what was in Greg's hands. "Where did you get those?" He said loudly, sitting very straight in his chair.

"You know what they are?" Greg asked.

"Yes. I do. Give them to me." Daniel stretched out his hand.

Greg shook his head. "They're evidence." Greg took a few steps forward and tripped on the table leg, and as he fell one strip hit Daniel's out stretched arm. The other seemed to twist around, and hit Greg's arm. They formed into bracelets. It all happened as if the bracelets wanted to be attached to someone's arm.

Greg stood up, rubbing his wrist, and trying to get the bracelet off. He looked over at Daniel, who was banging his head on the table.

"How do I get this off?" Greg asked, desperately pulling at the bracelet.

Daniel looked up. "I don't know. The only person who knows how is Vala. And she's…" He stopped himself. Had he really almost told him that Vala was in another galaxy? "Out of town." He finished.

"Grissom's gonna _kill _me!" Greg said. "Second time! Second time I get caught wearing evidence! When is this Vala going to get back?"

"Uh… I don't know if she's _ever_ getting back." Daniel said.

Greg's eyes got very wide, and he said, "I've got to go get Nick." He then dashed out of the room before Daniel could stop him.

_Oh no! Not again!_ Daniel thought. He jumped up and ran to the door. "Greg!" He called. "Greg, come back!" The only person who answered was a guard.

"What do you need?" The guard asked.

Daniel took two deep breaths. "Promise me," he said. "That when I pass out, you'll go check on Greg, and if he's passed out too, you'll put us both in the same room." The guard looked confused. "I can't explain, it's…"

The guard interrupted. "Yeah, I know, classified. I was here for your interrogation."

Daniel went and sat against the wall. He did not feel like waking up with several new bruises.

((A.N. Now, I know Daniel probably would be able to get them off, but for the purposes of this fanfic, he can't know. Besides, I don't remember how they got them off in the show! LOL. Review!))


	8. Huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

((A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, once again. As several people pointed out, he really should be called Daniel. I fixed it in all the previous chaps, which was slightly confusing, so sorry if there are any errors. Thanks so much for the advice, this is my first Fanfic, so bits of it are rough. I always like to improve! Many people also mentioned the shortness of the chapters, I'm sorry but this is something I cannot fix. I have a lot of the story written out, and each chapter is a switch in POV. I try and balance this out by submitting every day. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!))

Nick watched Greg running toward the break room, where he was sitting. Suddenly, Greg collapsed. Nick jumped to his feet. "Greg!" he shouted. He ran over to Greg. A small group had already gathered.

Just then a guard ran up. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding Dr. Jackson?" Nick asked.

The guard didn't even answer. Instead, he said, "Help me carry him to the interrogation room." Nick was extremely confused, but he helped anyway.

When they got to the room, Nick saw that Jackson was slumped against the wall. The guard guided Greg next to him.

"Alright." Nick said. "Start explaining."

The guard shrugged. "Dr. Jackson said that if he were to collapse, I was to get Greg, and put them in the same room."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Classified." Said a groggy voice from behind them. They turned around to see Daniel standing up rubbing his head.

"Huh?" Said Greg, sitting up, one eye half closed.

"We have to stay in fairly close proximity." Daniel told Greg.

Greg stood. "Why?" In answer Daniel raised the arm that now bore the bracelet. Mitchell, who had joined the group as they walked through the hall carrying Greg, groaned.

"Where did you get those?" He asked.

"It's now evidence in the case." Nick said.

"Daniel." Mitchell said. "May I speak to you alone?"

Daniel looked at Greg. "Apparently not."

"Alright. How about just semi-alone?" Mitchell stared at the others in the room. They reluctantly left. "Didn't Vala take those with her?"

"I thought she did." Daniel said, looking down at the bracelet with disgust. "At least she took the one she brought with her. Maybe these are a different set?"

"Who's this Vala person?" Greg asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to meet her." Daniel replied. He turned to Mitchell. "Where are Sam and," He glanced at Greg. "Murray?"

"On their way." Mitchell paused. "Do I need to have Gr. Landry call the president?" Greg looked a little panicked at the idea of having the president brought into the case.

"I don't know." Daniel shook his head. "I just wish I knew more about the case."

At this Greg chipped in. "I know about the case." He said.

They turned to him. "You would be willing to tell us about it?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure." Greg sounded a little reluctant. "I'm already on the fast track to getting fired." He held up his wrist. "Grissom already caught me wearing evidence once." He sighed. "Oh well. Nick really knows more than I do, so you might need him to fill in the gaps. I do know that the senator was the only thing in the room. I mean only thing. No furniture, no paintings, nothing. Nick managed to find a scrap of paper that must have gotten caught in the door jam. It had a safety deposit box number that led us to these." Greg gestured to the bracelets. Greg continued to explain about the case.

((A.N. Um, yeah. I said all I need to say in the beginning! I look forward to your reviews!))

((A.N. Now, I know Danny probably would be able to get them off, but for the purposes of this fanfic, he can't know. Besides, I don't remember how they got them off in the show! LOL. Review!)) ((A.N. Have you figured out what they are yet? You should have. Review!)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soon.)) ((A.N. I'm really very sorry for any cannon inaccuracies, or just inaccuracies in general. I do my best, but sometimes I cheat and just put something in there that doesn't belong. Again, a new chapter will be out soonBottom of Form


	9. Nessa

Disclaimer: I don't own either CSI or Stargate.

((A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, for all your help with typos! Enjoy!))

After being kicked out of the interrogation room, Nick wandered the halls. He was still on break, but the snack he'd been eating was most likely gone by now. So he just wandered, trying to sort out this case, get all the information to fit right in a logical puzzle.

He was so distracted, that he only saw the woman coming toward him after they had collided.

"Sorry." He said, standing, and offering her his hand. He helped her up, and she dusted herself off. She was about as tall as he was, with black hair, pulled back tightly in a ponytail. And she looked distinctly out of place. "Do I know you?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"No. I'm new." She said. "It's really difficult to fit in, everyone knows everyone else. Do you know how many people have asked me that same question?"

"What's your name?" He asked, wondering if she would last long.

"Va… nessa. Vanessa." She said. "Nessa for short."

Nick smiled. "Ok, Nessa, I'm Nick. It's nice to meet you." She nodded, and they both went their way.

((A.N. is doing something weird, and all my authors notes are being repeated over and over at the bottom of my chapters. Just ignore that. Can't wait to see your reviews!))


	10. Vala

((A.N. Thanks to my reviewers, and congrats to those who guessed Vala! Enjoy!))

Vala glanced back when she reached the end of the hall. Really. _Vanessa_? Was that the best she could come up with? At least he hadn't called security. Why did they all have to know everyone who worked here?

She rounded a corner, and then quickly turned back. She pressed herself up against a wall. What was SG1 doing here? Well, yes, the goa'uld. But why SG1? She knew for a fact that the SGC had lawyers, and plenty of people very much more capable of dealing with this than SG1.

She peeked around the corner. There was Mitchell, and Carter, and Teal'c and ooh, look, there was Daniel. Who was that with them? He was cute. She looked him a second and then saw the bracelet on his wrist. She could have laughed out loud. Who was he attached to? She scanned the team.

Daniel. Oh poor Daniel. A second time? This was just too funny.

((A.N. Can't wait to see your reviews!))


	11. The Case So Far

((A.N. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy!))

"So," said Daniel, trying to sum up the oddities of the case Greg had just explained. "The room was empty, but no one saw anyone take the furniture out." Daniel really wished they could talk it over without Greg. "The senator had no visible wounds. Any ideas as to the cause of death?"

"We didn't exactly get a chance to do an autopsy." Greg replied. "Though I figure it was probably electrocution."

When Greg said that, an idea dawned on Daniel. He looked at the others, and he guessed from their expressions that they were thinking what he was thinking. Well, Sam and Mitchell at least. You could never tell what Teal'c was thinking. A Zat. Now he _really _wished he could talk to others without Greg.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mitchell asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"But who could have gotten their hands on one?" Daniel asked. Greg was looking very confused and out of the loop. Daniel noticed. "Uh, guys. What are we going to do about these?" He gestured to the bracelets. "Does _anyone _besides Vala know how to get these off? Because I can't very well go back to work with it on."

"Well, technically you can't go back right now anyways. You _are _still a suspect." Sam pointed out.

Daniel had an incredulous look on his face. "You guys know I didn't do it!" he said.

"Yes, yes." Sam assured him. "But we can't prove it. Not yet at least. What were you doing anyway?" Daniel looked at Greg. Then back to Sam. "Of course. You can't say right now."

"That's it!" Mitchell said, clearly fed up with the whole thing. "I'm getting him clearance." He pointed at Greg. "If you two are going to be attached for who knows how long, we might as well be able to speak in front of him!"

Daniel shook his head. "Do you really think you're going to get anyone to give him clearance?" Greg looked slightly offended. "Although I have to admit it would be a lot easier."

"I can try can't I?"

((A.N. Can't wait to see your reviews!))


	12. Hacking

((A.N. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy!))

Nick knocked on the doorframe before walking into Archie's lab. Archie glance over at him and then went back to the photo he was enhancing. "What can I do for you?" He said.

"I need you to look up," He looked down at the visitors log in his hands. "Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Col Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Col Samantha Carter, and Murray Smith."

"Ok." Archie said, writing them down. "But couldn't you just look them up yourself?"

Nick shrugged. "A lot of it might be classified, so it might involve some hacking. You're the best one I could think to do it."

"Alright." Archie agreed, looking slightly apprehensive. "What do you need?"

"I'm going to need a lot of information. Anything you can get me; especially the little things that don't sound quite right. Any odd things that happened with them around." Nick said.

"I'm on it."

((A.N. Can't wait to see your reviews!))


	13. Clearance

((A.N. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Alright, this chapter is a little bit longer. I'll be working on length, although I might not be able to post everyday anymore. Up until now, I've had a fair bit of story backed up to release everyday, but that's all run out now. I'll try and keep them coming as quickly as possible. Enjoy!))

"He's got clearance!" Mitchell strode triumphantly into the room.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Really? How?"

"The General wants you back at work, so he pulled some strings." Mitchell said. "By the way, your desk has really started to stack up. Forms and translations and stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked. He wished they would explain.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Colorado." Mitchell replied. Daniel looked relieved and stood.

"What? Why?" Greg asked, following as they left the room.

Daniel looked over his shoulder, "We'll explain on the plane."

"But I can't leave work." Greg said, catching up to them, and falling in stride.

"You can't do any more work than I can, with these on." Daniel replied. "Anyway, you'll want to see this." Greg shrugged and followed them out of the building.

In the parking lot they ran into Sara, Greg waved. "Where are you going?" She looked from Greg to Daniel then to the others.

"Colorado." Greg replied.

"Why?" She asked. Greg shrugged. She turned to Daniel. "You're a suspect, you're not supposed to leave town."

"Ah yes, but now the investigation has been taken over by the Airforce, and they're based in Colorado." Daniel said.

Sara seemed to accept this as reasonable enough, although she still had a few questions. "But why is Greg going?" She asked. "Don't tell me Grissom Okayed this." From the blank looks on faces of SG1, and the slightly shamefaced look on Greg's face, she guessed that they hadn't. "So you didn't even ask him?" Greg shook his head.

"Sara," He began. "Please don't tell him. I'm wearing evidence again, and I can't get it off." Sara looked interested, so Greg showed her the bracelet.

Sara continued siege of questions. "But why do you have to go with them just because you're wearing evidence?"

"I have to stay close to Dr. Jackson, or it makes me pass out. He's wearing one too." He added.

"How?" When Sara said this, it suddenly dawned on Greg that he didn't exactly know himself.

He turned to Daniel. "How?"

Mitchell stepped in. "We'll explain on the plane." With that he nodded to Sara and started walking again. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed, with Greg close behind. When they reached the car that would take them to the jet, Greg looked back to see Sara standing by the building watching him. He gave her an apologetic smile, and then climbed into the car. This was going to be an interesting flight.

((A.N. Can't wait to see your reviews!))


	14. Aliens

((A.N. Thanks to all those who reviewed! This chapter is a bit longer, and I hope the next one will be even more so. I just thought I'd tell you that I'm currently also working on my novel, so the chapters might have longer time in between, but this is a high priority, and I try and do at least a little every day.))

Sara walked into the building. She headed for Grissom's office. Greg may have asked her not to tell him, but she wasn't getting in trouble when Grissom found out anyway. She found him in his office, holding a magnifying glass over a jar. He looked up when she knocked.

"Come in." He said. She stepped in.

"Um, you know the case with Senator Smith?" She asked tentatively.

Grissom nodded. "Yes. The Air Force took all our evidence to Colorado."

"The evidence isn't the only thing that got taken to Colorado." She added. Grissom looked puzzled. "Greg went too."

"Why?" Grissom asked.

Sara shrugged. "They weren't exactly clear on that." Grissom looked ready to ask more questions, but she held up her hands. "Hey, I just saw them leaving. I don't know anything." Grissom sighed. Feeling like this was some sort of dismissal, she left the room, nearly crashing into Nick as he walked past the door.

"Sara!" He said, steadying her, as she swayed a little, trying to catch her balance. "Have you seen Greg?"

"Yeah." She replied. "He just left. Those Air Force people took him to Colorado." The look on Nick's face was so priceless Sara almost laughed. "Don't ask me why." She added, anticipating his question. "I don't know."

"Do you at least know how long he'll be gone?" Nick asked.

Sara shook her head. "Sorry. I just bumped into them as they were leaving. I tried to get more info, but they wouldn't say anything."

"At least he'll get to work on the case." Nick sighed. "Well, maybe he'll explain it when he gets back. It's just that nothing in the case makes any sense, and now the whole thing's classified."

"That's right, it was your case." Sara said, sympathetically. "Didn't you find out anything?"

"No." Nick replied, unhappily. "We didn't even get an autopsy done. Although we did manage to get some blood to tox. Luckily I got the results before the whole case went under locks. Everything was normal except for some unidentified element." Nick shook his head. "Absolutely nothing about this case makes sense."

"How is that new?" Sara asked. "You just have to find that piece that makes everything fit."

"It's still confusing." Nick sighed. "I don't even know how the guy died."

"Maybe it was aliens." Sara said jokingly.

Nick laughed. Then he seemed to remember why he'd been hurrying down the hall in the first place. "Well, I've got to go." He said. She nodded, and they each went different ways down the hall.

((A.N. Can't wait to see your reviews!))


End file.
